Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich
Ostatnia dwójka obozowiczów uczestniczy w ostatecznym starciu o główną nagrodę, oglądani przez wszystkich wcześniej wyeliminowanych zawodników. Po wyścigu wypełnionego sabotażem, złamanym sercem i ciasteczkami, jeden z zawodników wygrywa główną nagrodę, a drugi wraca do domu z "nagrodą pocieszenia". Fabuła Odcinek rozpoczyna się od Chrisa, który oświadcza, że to będzie ostatni i najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek serialu. Po ośmiu tygodniach zaciekłej konkurencji sezon w końcu dobiegnie końca. Dwóch wczasowiczów rywalizuje ze sobą w finale i tylko jeden z nich otrzyma czek na 100 000 $. W podziemiach Chris ujawnia nagrane myśli finalistów w Pokoju Zwierzeń. Owen mówi tylko pozytywne rzeczy o obozie, jedzeniu i innych obozowiczach. Kontrastuje to ze zwierzeniem Gwen, której myśli są prawie całkowicie negatywnymi opiniami i dokładnym przeciwieństwem tego, co powiedział Owen. Wspomina jednak, że jest pięciu obozowiczów, których uważała za normalnych: DJ, Owen, Bridgette, Cody i Leshawna. Szef także komentuje, że ma dość skarg, które otrzymuje na temat gotowania i że ma lepszą pracę w więzieniu. Jednak cieszy się, że przynajmniej Owen docenia jego wysiłki. Zostało pokazanych wiele klipów z radosnym Owenem i mówi on, że prawdopodobnie zostanie zapamiętany ze względu na swoją wielką osobowość. Po pokazaniu wielu klipów Gwen w złym nastroju, mówi, że prawdopodobnie zostanie również zapamiętana ze względu na swoją wielką osobowość. Chris wita z powrotem obozowiczów, którzy zostali wyeliminowani i każe im usiąść na oznakowanych trybunach, aby okazać wsparcie dla obozowicza, któremu kibicuje. Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Eva, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Sadie i Trent poparli Gwen. Tymczasem Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Noah i Tyler zasiadają w poparciu dla Owena. Heather jest pokazywana w peruce z powodu wyzwania z poprzedniego odcinka. W Pokoju Zwierzeń mówi, że sabotowała Gwen, zostawiając ciastko ze środkiem przeczyszczającym przed domkiem, z notatką mówiącą, że pochodzi od Trenta. Gwen jest zaniepokojona tym, jak Heather się śmieje, ale Owen odprawia ją, mówiąc, że albo jest szczęśliwa, albo lubi nową perukę. Gwen zdumiewa się, że negatywna myśl nie przyszła mu do głowy, nawet jeśli chodzi o Heather. Chris następnie prosi finalistów, aby powiedzieli innym obozowiczom, co zrobią z pieniędzmi, jeśli wygrają wyzwanie i dlaczego uważają, że na to zasługują. Gwen wspomina, że reszta liceum powinna być prosta po tym, co przeszła w serialu. Wspomina, że podzieliłaby swoją wygraną z Owenem ze względu na obietnicę, którą z nim zawarła i wykorzystać resztę by podróżować i odkładać, aby studiować historię sztuki. Leshawna i Trent dopingują ją, podczas gdy Chris nazywa to "słodko, ale nudno". Owen mówi, że użyje tych pieniędzy, by zrobić wielką imprezę i zaprosić resztę obozowiczów. Zespół Owena wiwatuje, a Bridgette, DJ, Justin, Katie i Sadie opuszczają trybuny Gwen, by dołączyć do Owena. Heather wiwatuje najgłośniej, aby zezłościć Gwen. Jednak Cody, Eva, Leshawna, Lindsay i Trent pozostają, aby dać Gwen wsparcie. Gwen jest zniesmaczona tym, że niektórzy odeszli, ale mówi, że ci, którzy zostali przynajmniej nie dają się przekupić. Chris ogłasza ostatnie wyzwanie: Odrzucona dyscyplina olimpijska. Po pierwsze, Gwen musi nosić czapkę-kurczaka, a Owen musi nosić kapelusz. Muszą wspiąć się na maszt flagowy i złapać flagę od góry, co martwi Geoffa, ponieważ będzie to trudne zadanie dla Owena. Następnie muszą pokonać promień równoważący trzysta metrów nad wąwozem niosącym jajo orła. Owen zauważa, że nie wydaje się to zbyt złe, ale Chris ujawnia, że rekiny pożerające ludzi czekają na nich w jeziorze poniżej, jeśli spadną. Ostatnia część wyścigu to bieg długodystansowy do mety, gdzie wygrywa pierwsza osoba, która przekroczyła granicę. Wyścig rozpoczyna się, gdy Trent towarzyszy Gwen, a Geoff, Heather i Izzy towarzyszą Owenowi. Izzy krzyczy na Owena, aby zachęcić go do szybszego poruszania się, jednak chłopak ujawnia w Pokoju Zwierzeń, żę lekko go to przeraża. Gwen jest niezadowolona z tego, że Trent z nią biegnie i mówi, że nadal jest na niego zła, że całował się z Heather, mimo wyjaśnień, że to ona go pocałowała. Gwen próbuje wspiąć się na maszt, ale jest bardzo śliski, ponieważ Heather wcześniej posmarowała go masłem. Gwen mówi Trentowi, że równie dobrze może jej pomóc, skoro już jest. W odpowiedzi Trent zdejmuje koszulę i używa jej do zmycia masła, powodując, że Gwen marzy o Trencie, dopóki Leshawna nie wyrwie jej z tego. Owen również ma problemy z wejściem na pole, powodując, że Geoff, Heather i Izzy pchają go do góry. Dostaje się na szczyt i odzyskuje flagę, ale Gwen objęła prowadzenie i Heather każe mu się spieszyć. W krótkiej retrospekcji Chris próbuje przetestować sztuczkę belkową z nowym stażystą, ponieważ wszyscy inni stażyści już zginęli. Zaczyna przebijać promień, ale Chris rozprasza go, a on upada na pożerające człowieka rekiny, które go pożerają. Mimo to Chris uważa, że sztuczka jest wystarczająco bezpieczna. Gwen mówi Trentowi, żeby kibicował Owenowi, skoro chce iść na imprezę. Jednak Trent mówi, że owszem, chciałby na nią iść, ale z nią.. Docierają do wąwozu, a Trent idzie na drugą stronę. Pyta Chrisa, dlaczego muszą nosić jajo orła, jednak Chris nie odpowiada. Grupa Owena dociera do wąwozu, a Heather mówi Owenowi, że chciałaby, żeby urządził imprezę i spróbuje mu pomóz, ale musi pracować ciężej. Gwen stara się utrzymać równowagę, a zachęta ze strony Trenta jej w tym pomaga. Kiedy to się dzieje, Heather zastanawia się, kiedy ciastko zacznie działać. Gdy oboje przekraczają wąwóz, zostają nagle zaatakowani przez okaleczonych rodziców orłów, którzy próbują odzyskać swoje jaja. Duncan jest pod wrażeniem, ale Courtney jest skamieniała, boi się zarówno o życie Owena, jak i Gwen. Duncan odpowiada, że wyzwanie pokazuje życie w niebezpieczeństwie, na co Courtney zwierza się, że myśli , że "niebezpieczeństwo jest gorące". Gwen i Owen przesuwają się szybciej przez wąwóz, próbując uciec przed orłami; Trent zaczyna mówić Gwen, że ją kocha, ale Gwen przerywa, mówiąc, że nie stać jej na żadne rozrywki, na które odpowiada Heather, sprowadzając Justina do wąwozu i rozdzierając koszulę, odwracając uwagę Gwen, Owena, orłów i rekinów. Jednak Trent pozwala jej skupić się ponownie, co kończy się przekraczaniem wąwozu i dalsza rywalizacja. Owen kończy później i mówi kojące słowa do jajka, ale Heather krzyczy na niego, żeby zaczął biec. Podczas biegu długodystansowego Gwen dziękuje Trentowi za ciastko, ale Trent odpowiada, że żądnego ciastka jej nie dał. Pyta, czy było dobre, czego Gwen nie wie, ponieważ dała je Owenowi. Tymczasem Owen biegnie do Pokoju Zwierzeń, aby się załatwić. Okazało się, że Heather zaplanowała, żeby Gwen zjadła babeczkę, która zawiera środek przeczyszczający, ale to Owen ją zjadł. Gwen wyjaśnia Trentowi, że nie jest na niego zła, ale nie ufa mu i nie może jej tego wynagrodzić. Trent na to odpowiada, dźwigając duży głaz jako dowód swojej miłości. Jednak Gwen mówi, że jest "szalony", ale przy tym się uśmiecha. Lindsay martwi się, że Owen przegrywa, a zatem impreza się nie odbędzie. Izzy wymyśla plan, ale potrzebuje dużego elektrycznego wentylatora, który Chris ma w swojej przyczepie. Finaliści zbliżają się do mety z Gwen na czele, a wyczerpany Owen ledwo nadąża. Cody i Leshawna kibicują Gwen, która zbliża się do mety. Izzy przybywa z talerzem ciastek i Lindsay włącza wentylator, by wydmuchać zapach w kierunku Owena. Początkowo Lindsay trzyma wentylator do tyłu i wiatr wieje w drugą stronę, odrzucając perukę Heather. Goni za nią, obrażając przy tym swoich kolegów z drużyny. To okazuje się granicą dla Leshawny, która w końcu ma już dość Heather. Podchodzi, by złapać Heather, wrzuca ją do Pokoju Zwierzeń, w którym Owen się załatwił i blokuje drzwi patykiem. Gwen wygrywa Owen czuje zapach ciastek i biegnie do mety.Po tym jak Gwen zostaje powalona przez biegnącego Owena, uważa że przegrała, jednak Trent ją motywuje, więc postanawia biec dalej. Tymczasem Owen wpada na Izzy, zjada ciasteczka i jest o kilka kroków od linii mety. W tym czasie Gwen udaje się go wyprzedzić i wygrać konkurencję, szokując wszystkich zwolenników Owena. Trent, Leshawna, Eva i Cody są szczęśliwi. Lindsay płacze nad przegraną Owena, jednocześnie mocno przytulając Beth. Tej nocy Chris przekazuje Gwen ostateczną wygraną, czyli czek na 100 $. Kiedy to bierze, Owen daje jej uścisk zwycięstwa, będąc szczęśliwym d ale zdenerwowanym, że nie będzie imprezy. Gwen postanawia, że jeśli pozostanie wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy po tym, jak zapłaci za jej naukę, zorganizuje przyjęcie i zaprosi wszystkich oprócz Heather. Owen, Duncan i Geoff następnie wrzucają Chrisa do jeziora. Owen wygrywa Lindsay włącza wentylator we właściwym kierunku, a Owen czuje zapach ciasteczek. Z nowym poczuciem energii, Owen wyprzedza Gwen i przebiega przez linię mety jako pierwszy, wbiegając w Izzy i wygrywając wyzwanie. Kiedy od strony Owena wznoszą się okrzyki, Heather słyszy wszystko z wnętrza Pokoju Zwierzeń, ale nie widzi, co się dzieje, ponieważ nie może się wydostać. Trent pociesza Gwen i komentuje, że przynajmniej udają się na świetne przyjęcie. Kiedy Gwen przypomina Trentowi, że nie wziął głazu, aby kontynuować noszenie go, Trent podnosi przebiegle brwi i zamiast tego podnosi Gwen. Prosi ją, by poszła z nim, odmawiając postawienia jej, dopóki nie powie "tak". Śmiejąc się i żartując na plecach żartobliwie, zgadza się. Owen jest zadowolony i mówi, że przychodzą na imprezę razem. Podczas ostatniej ceremonii, Chris ogłasza, że Owen został zwycięzcą Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Owen wiwatuje i otrzymuje swój czek i ostatnią piankę. Mówi, że będzie ją kochał przez całe życie, lecz od razu potem ją je. Po chwili mówi, że jego apetyt jest najlepszy i twierdzi, że może kupić tyle pianek ile chce. Geoff komentuje, że nadszedł czas, aby coś zrobili, na co Duncan, Geoff i Owen podnoszą Chrisa i wrzucają go do jeziora na co obozowicze i Szef wiwatują. Kiedy chłopcy ścigają Szefa, by też go wrzucić. Gwen pyta, czy Heather jest szczęśliwa widząc, jak Chris zostaje wrzucony do jeziora. Heather zaprzecza, ale po minucie zgadza się i lekko się uśmiecha. Gwen odpowiada, zatykając nos i mówi że Heather wciąż śmierdzi.. Kamera wychodzi z Gwen i Heather, odsłaniając chłopców ścigających Szefa w tle. Ciekawostki Ogólne *Z Pokoju Zwierzeń skorzystali, Owen (6x), Gwen (4x), Szef Hatchet (3x), Heather (3x) i Courtney (2x) * Sceny ze zwierzeniami w Pokoju Zwierzeń Owena, Gwen i Szefa na początku odcinka, są prawdopodobnie najdłuższymi scenami zwierzeń w historii serii. * W Polsce wystąpiły dwa zakończenia, jednak po obejrzeniu 27 odcinka można stwierdzić, że w Polsce wygrała Gwen. Błędy * W Polsce, wybór zwycięzcy odbywał się drogą internetową, gdzie wynikiem 56% wygrała Gwen. Pomimo tego, pierwszy oficjalny odcinek finałowy zawierał Owena, jako zwycięzce, natomiast 27 odcinek zwracał się do Gwen jako do zwycięzcy. Od drugiej emisji do teraz, ukazywany jest odcinek ze zwycięstwem Gwen. Galeria Ogólne= |-| Zakończenie Gwen= File:Gwenwygrywa.png|Gwen wygrywa w swoim zakończeniu. |-| Zakończenie Owena= 284px-Owen Wins.jpg|Owen wygrywa w swoim zakończeniu. |-| Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki